Talk:Shotgun (Columbia)
Shouldn't the Shotgun and Heater have separate pages? Although they are both variants of the same canonical weapon, they're functionall completely different, with different roles in gameplay and ammuniton. If the Heater was a reskin it would be fine, but in-game they're completely different. Same goes for the MG/Repeater and Carbine/Burstgun. Thegreatvortigaunt (talk) 17:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I kinda had the same thought, but it seems as though they're going to be doing that with all of the weapons. Doesn't make much sense when you have the page titled after one of them, so maybe they should find some sort of name that is for the weapon itself, and not the variants. Nethaufer (talk) 15:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I guess this works, since the "China Broom" is the actual gun's name, the "Shotgun" and "Heater" are two variants, both of which are still technically China Brooms. I separated the Machine Gun and Repeater when writing the Triple R page, as an example of how I reckon we should go about this. Thegreatvortigaunt (talk) 15:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Disappearing Heater Replica Am I the only one to experience the Heater Replica disappearing off of my person after having been thrown out of the zeppelin by Daisy Fitzroy? 21:38, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :) just sometimes, the dropped item will pass the floor and then falls to the bottom of the scene and got destroyed. Blastom (talk) 11:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I never dropped it which is the strange thing, I had it before the cutscene then after it was gone like the Vox stole it from me =S 21:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Not alone, no - I attempted a 1999 run imagining a "double-Heater" build/set-up or similar total Viking-Berserk amok Booker, and the game programming apparently, in its coding, must strongly distinguish between the "Replica" and the later "authentic" Vox Heater - I stared at my screen sort of dumbfounded after Daisy tossed me into Finkton, the Replica Heater simply failing to register, period, only a Vigor-type reticle in place, powerlessly, where the de-cerebrating wonder-weapon once existed, one-gunned pitifully - at least the game did not glitch out or freeze; as soon as I found a "internal code programming-authorized" weapon, no issues existed... I used the Replica to decapitate untold numbers in the Soldier's Field Hall of Heroes campaign, only to have it unhappily taken, or re-taken...alas...woe unto us... Clash in the Clouds In Clash in the Clouds, there are challenges in which you have to kill all enemies only with a "Shotgun". Do Heaters count? --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 03:53, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Find out for yourself. Why would the game give them different names?Einsteinium99 (talk) 05:34, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I was just wondering because in terms of function they are the same and technically they are both the same weapon but with heavy modifications. Unless its gameplay mechanic to have players use the weaker of the two for the challenger (the China Broom). --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 05:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC)